


whee dysfunctional family time

by Purah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scotland isn't abusive stop that, Sickfic, they love each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purah/pseuds/Purah
Summary: Hey so I'm awful at titles lmfaoSummary: England has come down with a minor case of the cold, and doesn't have the energy to deal with his brothers. There is only fluff here and none of them are abusive.Human names and country names used.
Relationships: England & Ireland (Hetalia), England & Northern Ireland (Hetalia), England & Scotland (Hetalia), England & Sealand (Hetalia), England & Wales (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	whee dysfunctional family time

England leaned heavily on the wall, groaning and shivering. His entire body was sore, every small contact with a surface caused him to cringe away.  
Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, and it took all his willpower not to collapse right then and there.

Collapsing might actually be a good idea, seen as how his siblings were currently standing in his kitchen, quietly talking over cups of _his_ tea with _his_ mugs. He did not want to deal with this today.

Alistair happened to notice him just as Arthur was about to speak.

"You're finally up, lad? Alarm clock not workin'?" He taunted with that cocky ass smirk of his. Next to him, Aidan also shot a grin at Arthur. Dylan looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep, still blinking sluggishly over his tea and generally trying to remember how to exist.  
Peter was nowhere to be seen - probably asleep on the couch, if Arthur had to guess. And Seamus had the right idea, passed out on the floor like a civilized person. Snoring loudly.

"My alarm clock works fine." Arthur muttered without his usual bite, turning to make himself some tea and missing Alistair's small frown.  
As the kettle boiled, England stared down at his unicorn slippers that Uni had prompted him to get. Uni, of course, was very pleased when he came home one day with a pair of white unicorn slippers in hand. Mint bunny said Uni was just Arthur's favourite, and if there were mint bunny slippers, he would have surely gotten them instead.

To be fair, Arthur would have gotten both of them. Money be damned. They're slippers, for God's sake.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear when the kettle started to whistle and Scotland tapped him on the shoulder. Arthur jolted in surprise, startling Alistair and Aidan as well, and blinked as his senses came back online one by one. Probably dozed off for a second there.

Taking a deep breath to regain himself, he finally poured himself a cup, pointedly ignoring Alistair's attempts to get his attention. Only when he tried to get the sugar did Alistair do something.  
A large palm rested itself on his forehead, and Arthur flinched automatically at the contact. It felt blessedly cool against his warm face, and he leaned into the touch with green eyes drooping a little.

"You've got a fever, you're clearly not doin' well," Scotland berated him, though Arthur only half listened. Three more sets of feet shuffled over to observe the commotion, and Arthur groaned.

"I'm fine, I just want to make some tea and maybe get a bit of work done is all," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Scotland looked like he was about to argue, but was interrupted by a small voice behind him.

"Is Artie okay?" Sealand asked worriedly, still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm fine, now if you all will please leave me be, that would be fantastic," England grumbled.

"Not gonna happen, lad. You're gonna rest, an' _not_ do any work that will make your condition worse."

When England went to object, he suddenly found himself scooped up in strong arms, bright red hair pressing against his cheek. He yelped, squirming in Alistair's hold, and over his shoulder he caught the shit-eating grins his other siblings had.  
Scotland promptly dumped him on his bed, pushing him back down with one hand when Arthur tried to get back up, and pulled the covers up to the blonde's chest. Dylan and Peter followed the two, scooting out of the way when Alistair left for a moment. Arthur resigned himself to his fate with a sigh, and hummed quietly while Dylan and Peter messed with his hair, occasionally giggling now and then. Not too long after, the blonde was lulled to sleep, and Peter climbed onto the bed next to Arthur to nap as well.

\--

When Arthur awoke, he was surrounded by a pleasant warmth that made him nuzzle his face into the pillow and sigh, trying to go back to sleep. After a while though, it became clear that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, so he reluctantly opened his emerald eyes. He came face to face with soft orange pyjamas, frowning for a moment and attempting to slide away. Whoever it was just adjusted their hold on him, and he sighed.

Taking a moment to look around as best as he could, Arthur blinked in surprise when he saw all his brothers piled on his bed in a mass of tangled limbs and drool - courtesy of Alistair, who was probably going to get his ass kicked by Seamus when the latter woke up. Peter was sleeping on Arthur's legs, while Dylan, bless his poor soul, ended up on the sleep. Peter probably shoved him off in his sleep, and the thought made Arthur snort.

Aidan was currently clutching him to his chest, and damn was he warm. Plus his new pyjamas were soft as all hell.

Arthur finally drifted off to sleep again, this time with a small smile which Dylan was definitely not going to take a picture of to send to Alfred because damn is that adorable.

\--

"DYLAN!!" Arthur shouted, after getting a text from Alfred later that day.

Dylan fucking giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what  
> I suck at writing  
> But this made me happy.
> 
> Pls no hate ;-;


End file.
